naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonicfandomcom-20200215-history
Sakura Haruno
Sakura Haruno 'is a jonin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure and a talented medical-nin student of the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade. She is also a long-time member of Team Kakashi and the girlfriend of Sasuke Uchiha. Information Box Background Physical Appearance Sakura has bright pink hair, large green eyes, and fair skin. Sakura was often bullied due to her rather large forehead hence her nickname of "Billboard Brow", due to this she wore her bangs over her forehead in an attempt to cover it, though Ino encouraged her to wear her hair back. She now has a rhombus mark on her forehead, similar to Tsunade's known as the Hundred Strengths Seal. Sakura's other notable trait of her apprerance is her hair. In the past, she used to has very long hair, then short hair in her childhood and genin days, but later, she cut it in favor of her new, shoulder-length hairstyle, with her bangs parted to the left side of her face to keep it out of her eyes, which is her current one. Sakura wears a sleeveless, red qipao dress that reaches her upper thighs with a white circular design on the back, black shorts underneath, a pair of black gloves, a brown leather, obi belt, pink elbow and knee protectors, high-heeled sandals, and wears a red cloth forehead protector to accentuate her face. She is also armed with a tanto which she wears above her medical pouch. While off-duty, she wears a pink button-up sweater and capri pants with high heels. She sometimes wears a red winter coat with a pink zipper and white triming during the winter. Personality Sakura is compassionate, determined, and courageous, willing to sacrifice herself and combat those she knows to be superior to her to defend her team. Sakura does not back down from a fight despite the tough odds, a trait she inherited from her master's contempt for losing in any occasion. Sakura is also a mature and less-self centered individual, though she could be critical, especially of Naruto. Though after learning of Naruto's hardships, the Akatsuki targeting him and the promise Naruto made to bring Sasuke back, she became more protective and supporting of Naruto, hoping to help overcome these obstacles and help him achieve his dream of becoming Hokage. Inner Sakura A significant trait of Sakura's personality is her brashness. Eventually, those feelings were turned inwardly, in the form of "'Inner Sakura" - a manifestation of her inner emotions. Inner Sakura's appearances are typically marked by an exclamation of her favorite catchphrase, "Cha!". History Powers and Abilities Chakra Prowess *Great Chakra Power - Due to her being a student of the Fifth Hokage, Sakura possesses high amounts of chakra power. She also haves strong reserves of chakra in case of medical ninjutsu. Her chakra is pink. *Masterful Chakra Control - Soon after the start of her first mission, Sakura discovered that she had an excellent control over her chakra, and as such she had an innate ability to use techniques to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. Kakashi pointed out that her ability to gather chakra from every part of the body and then using it with great timing made her superior to her team-mates in that respect. While this particular ability was never put to great use in Part I, her chakra control became a focal point of Sakura's fighting style and medical abilities in Part II. Physical Prowess *Superhuman Strength - Sakura possesses immense superhuman strength, due to her training with Tsuande, the Fifth Hokage and one of the three Sannin. Her raw power can shatter the ground and break through steel wall and could cause serious blunt-force trauma to opponents such as broken bones, ruptured organs, or even death. Sakura can also lift a bolder nearly twice her size, throw the Lion-Headed Kannon with enough force and speed that it caught Sasori by surprise, and stop an airborne Sasori from reaching his target, later smashing him to pieces. ]] *Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant - Sakura is highly skilled in unarmed combat, mainly relying on her punches, along with grapples and takedowns. She can even use her legs for kicks and heel drops. *Enhanced Speed and Reflexes - As a medical-nin, Sakura can't afford to get injured by any means necessary, so she uses her speed and agile movements to avoid getting hit. Sakura has great speed and agility, and has incredible reflexes to dodge her opponent's attacks. *Enhanced Endurance - Sakura shows great levels of superhuman endurance and stamina, and can even fight for longer periods of time. She can also resist poison that affects her body for about ten minutes. *Enhanced Durability - Sakura shows great durability, able to withstand deadly attacks from super powerful opponents. Ninjutsu Prowess *Ninjutsu Expert - Sakura is highly proficient in the art of Ninjutsu (mostly her medical ninjutsu and chakra enhanced strength). **Medical Ninjutsu - Sakura's naturally refined control of her chakra had been taken to new heights over the time skip, an ability utilised to its fullest by the training she had done with Tsunade. With her excellent chakra control, Sakura had turned into an excellent combat medical-nin, and had shown herself to be able to heal fatal injuries with relatively little effort, even when more experienced medics would deem it a lost cause. She also has shown extensive knowledge of poisons having been taught by her senior pupil Shizune - learning how to imbue weapons such as kunai, with poison. She also has an extensive knowledge of herbal medicines, surpassing even the knowledge of Chiyo as well as other chemicals such as powerful sleeping gases taught to her by Tsunade. Her knowledge was great enough to withdraw Sasori's advanced poison directly from Kankuro's body, and use that as a base template to create multiple antidotes swiftly afterwards. During her fight with Sasori, she was able to start healing herself even with a poisoned sword still lodged in her abdomen,which Sasori commended on. At the end of Part I when Tsunade observed Sakura successfully heal a fish with the Healing Palm Jutsu, Tsunade remarked that Sakura had come so far, and she hadn't seen such talent since Shizune. Sakura can also assist with autopsies, as seen when she and Shizune performed an autopsy on a White Zetsu during the Fourth Shinobi World War, and she has knowledge of cells and DNA. A few individuals have even commented that Sakura has the potential to one day rival Tsunade in terms of medical skill, and perhaps even surpass her given enough time, though Sakura has stated that Tsunade's skills are far greater than her own. Sakura has also proved capable of using a chakra scalpel in order to make incisions into flesh and perform surgery or very direct heart massage. Six months later, Sakura has now surpassed Tsunade's healing capabilities and is not titled, "Konoha's Strongest Medical Shinobi". **Chakra Enhanced Strength - By channeling chakra through her fist, her immense physical strength has increased to higher levels, where it allows her to break a person's bones more deadly and can crack through powerful material without effort. She can even use her increased strength to break through an Arrancar's Hierro without effort. **Summoning Jutsu - Sakura is able to summon Katsuyu and other slugs, due to her training with Tsunade. Intelligence *High Intelligence - Sakura's most astounishing trait is her high-level intelligence. Her intellect was able to allow her to get high grades during her time at the Shinobi Academy. Sakura has a keen talent for observation and analysing, which she uses to overcome most forms of deception. Sakura could also cleverly set traps, that could be triggered by herself to attack the enemy, and even use obvious traps as decoys to lead opponent's into other traps. In Part II, along with her other attributes, Sakura's exceptional intelligence and keen observation skills also improved during her training with Tsunade, who taught her to read and decipher the attack patterns of her enemies and act accordingly. As a result, she could now read complex patterns in her opponent's attacks, even opponents as strong as Sasori, a feat which even surprised an experienced war veteran like Chiyo. When Sakura along with her team encountered Tobi and his technique, Sakura was able to assume its mechanism and deduce that Tobi was only pretending to be affected. Sakura is also shown to be skilled at planning, being able to formulate a plan to kill Sasuke by the use of a poison and prevent Kiba, Sai and Lee from following her by the use of a sleeping gas bomb. Other Skills *Expert Healer Equipment *Antidote *Tanto Relationships Family *Kizashi Haruno (Father) *Mebuki Haruno (Mother) Friends/Allies *Naruto Uzumaki (Best friend and teammate, close as siblings) *Sasuke Uchiha (Boyfriend) *Kakashi Hatake (Sensei) *Sai *Yamato *Tsunade (Mentor) *Shizune (Senior Mentor) *Team Asuma **Shikamaru Nara (Close friend) **Choji Akimichi **Ino Yamanaka (Best friend and arch-rival) *Team Guy **Rock Lee **Neji Hyuga **Tenten **Might Guy *Team Kurenai **Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru **Shino Aburame **Hinata Hyuga (Close friend and younger sister figure) *Team Taka **Suigetsu Hozuki **Karin Uzumaki (Best friend) **Jugo *Mecha-Naruto *The Sand Siblings **Gaara **Kankuro **Temari (Good friend) *Chiyo (Ex tag-team partner) *Killer Bee *Omoi *Karui *Chojuro *Karin Kurosaki *Jinora *Sally Acorn Rivals *Ino Yamanaka (Arch-rival) Enemies *Hakura Otsutsuki *The Vanderich *Madara Uchiha *Obito Uchiha *The Akatsuki **Deidara **Sasori *The Orochimaru Band **Orochimaru **Kabuto Yakushi **The Sound Five *Otogakure *Zabuza Momochi and Haku *Menma Uzumaki *Metal Naruto Former Enemies *Sasuke Uchiha *Team Taka Theme Songs * Background in Other Media * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Human Category:Kunoichi Category:Jonin Category:Konohagakure Shinobi Category:Medical-nin Category:Team Kakashi Category:Konoha 11 Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Team Naruto Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Main Characters Category:Healers Category:Ninjutsu Experts Category:Expert Combatants Category:Expert Extreme Gear Riders Category:Captain-class Fighters Category:Shinobi Taskforce